A conventional lamp light string set providing a Christmas light string includes a lamp bulb, lamp base, lamp holder, multiple electrical conductors, and receptacles or a flasher control. The electrical conductors can be single or double or more than two wound into an electrical circuit. The distributed conductors can be formed in one, two or more than two electrical conductors, such as shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,387 and the attached FIGS. 1 and 2 (the prior art) in this case. In general, such electrical conductors are wound on trees. This can be troublesome and monotonous. Further, such work must be repeated over several years. The present invention provides an improvement that addresses the defects of the conventional products. The present invention also involves the use of artificial tree trunks and tree branches to provide decorative light strings along with the electrical connectors wound on the trees, so that the decorative light strings and branches of trees are to form a shape so as to obtain a decorative effect.